Struggle Between Two Loves!
by FaithlessRomantic
Summary: Online relationship of 2years blooms into love when they meet. 16yr old Jigsaw will learn ups & downs & embrace a new sexuality but in the end will she still be with the man of her dreams or leave becuz of his age & the other men & soon women in her life.


Chapter 1

Dear Diary,

I am going to write down my experience about my true love. It will be something i will never forget. And i would be glad to be able to share it with you. I as you know am Jigsaw. I have blonde hair with hot pink and sky blue highlights. I am on the short side but i always say i am funsized. Lol. I have bigger breasts than most at my age of 16 but what can i do. Also my big booty...Hmmm well its not that big but still. I have ice blue eyes that everyone says looks beautiful. I think they're okay. I am on the skinny side but i don't care about that.

The biggest thing i want you to know before i start my story is who the main character in my life had become. My beloved Xavier. He has black hair to his shoulders with sky blue highlights(something we had in common) and he has very wide shoulders. His nose, well idk its a nose. Lol. He has emerald green eyes that are covered by dark lashes. Making him look feminine but he still looks beautiful as a man. He is on the tall side.(we had laughed about this)And he looks on the muscular side but not emencly. Just enough of it. Now that you know what we look like why don't we get to the story. Just for you my Diary. PS-i will be telling this in third person most of the time i want you to view it as an outsider. Okay. Now let's get to the story.

Eight o'clock. "Dad it's time to go to work." Jigsaw said.

"I know. I'll see you tomorrow morning. Get to bed early, you have school."

He grabbed his things and left. Leaving the house to Jigsaw, Vickas and Vickas's friend. She went into her father's room and grabbed his laptop and went and sat on her pullout bed. She couldn't wait to get online and talk to Xavier. A guy she met, when she lived with her mother, online. Yes! He's on! She types,

"Hey babe, hw r u?"

She decides to go on MySpace while she waits for his reply. DING!

"Hi honey. I'm good. U?"

"Fine, what u wanna talk abt?"

"Hmmmm."

"Hmmmm?"

"I'm embarrassed to ask."

"Go ahead honey u knw u can ask me anythn and it won't offend me."

"Wat size r u?

"Size?"

"Yea"

"R u talking abt *oo* size?"

"Yea"

"Oh, lol im 40C"

"Damn my baby is plump!"

"LOL"

"Hey can I ask u a Q but considerin r ages im not gunna pressre u"

"Go ahead babe ask…"

"Can u come 2 meet me so we can hang out. In real life"

"Oh, babe I've been waitn 4 u 2 ask me!"

"-blush- yay!"

"Wher & whn is all I need 2 knw…"

"Wher- 615 maple street, Green bay apprt 4 and whn- u can decide

"Hw abt 2nite? I can b ther in 2hrs…?"

"OMG! Tht wud b awsme! My dadz wrkn til 3am!"

"Sweet! C u soon babe!"

"Okay, luv ya!"

"Luv u 2!"

Offline! OH GOD! He was coming to see her! She had to get ready. She signed out of MySpace, shut down the computer and put it back where she got it. She grabbed her gray t-shirt, that had skulls and "rebel for life" in rhinestones on it, her red and black thong, her booty shorts and her red push-up bra with the diamonds on it and headed for the shower. She had just got new shampoo, conditioner and body wash that smelled like coconut and she intended to use them. Xavier told her that he loved the smell of coconut. Oh god she couldn't wait he was coming to see her! OH GOD!

She was done with her shower, was dressed, had on her eyeliner and just finished combing through her hair when there was a knock at the front door. She heard Vickas get up.

"Don't worry about that it's for me."

She heard him sit back down and go back to his computer. She took one last look at herself in the mirror and walked to the door. Ten-thirty right on time. She took a steadying breath and opened the door. There they stood. Both of them wide eyed. His picture defiantly didn't serve him justice. He was HOTT! He broke the silence.

"Hi."

"H-hi."

He smiled and it was so damn beautiful. I bet he could so tell I was nervous.

"Let's go. I know the perfect park to hang at." I said

He grabbed my hand and pulled me near for a kiss on the cheek.

"Lead the way babe." He said.

I yelled, "Vick!"

"Yeah?"

"I'm going out for a bit if you leave, lock up. I've got my key."

"Okay but be back before three."

"Will do."

I stepped into the hallway and shut the door.

"The park is just down three blocks."

"Okay. You don't mind if we walk do you? Just sitting in a car for two hours gives you the urge to move."

Damn that laugh was amazing.

"Not at all."

Just then Frost came out of her apartment.

"Hi Jigsaw."

"Hi Frost."

"Who's your friend? He's quite delectable."

"I'm dating Jigsaw. And glad of it!" Xavier barged in, meanwhile putting his arm around me.

Frost looked back from me to him.

"Well, this is news to me…"

"Sorry, it was a bit of a surprise. It's kinda new to me too."

That it sure was! He said he was dating her! In front of Frost and his age! Oh god! She could probably so tell he was in his 20's.

"All is forgiven. So where you lovebirds heading off to."

"The park," I said sternly "Just us two. So we can get to know each other better."

"Okay. I get. Let me know all the juicy details later on. You know I'll wanna know."

"Will do. Talk later."

Frost nodded and walked into her apartment and shut the door. Most likely watching us through the peep-hole.

"Let's go." I said.

He smiled and damn it was so beautiful. Just like the last time. He grabbed my hand as we left. We walked about two blocks in silence.

"So who is Frost? Were you mad at her?"

"Frost is one of my best friends and why would you think I was mad at her?"

"You made it pretty clear that it was going to be only you and me tonight."

"That's because she's a big flirt. My last boyfri… my last guy friend she is now engaged to."

"Oh, damn. I see now. And am I your boyfriend?"

I stopped dead in my tracks and looked right at him.

"I don't know."

"Well, as far as Frost knows I am."

"Well, in that case I think you are too from what you said."

"I know but you still didn't answer me."

"Huh?"

"Am I your boyfriend?"

Oh god! I'm such an idiot!

"You tell me."

I went on my tip-toes and leaned forward placing a kiss on his lips. I don't know why I did it. He grabbed my waist and brought me closer. I ended the kiss before it got too far.

"I'm gunna take that as a yes." He smiled.

"Come on the park is only a block away."

I grabbed his hand and we started walking again.


End file.
